I Swore to never
by lilypup
Summary: Taiven has been around a long time, longer then anyone can remember, he's seen the great war that caused the monsters to fall he's seen the coming and going of both Asriel and Chara, he's seen Toriel leave, and the other humans fall, no one knows why he's there just that he is, sometimes he wonders himself ... and then he remembers.


hall of dust surrounded by walls of black made an incarcerate maze of death and misery, a sigh could be heard as monsters and humans both tired from the fight, departed from battle to rest only to find themselves once again to be thrown into the thick of it. A skeleton slowly dragged himself from the blood shed, the bones of his leg having been broken and discarded, the slow agonizing crawl would have elected pity from most monsters, many would have rushed to help and some did so now, they were new recruits, no one could blame them, they fell out of rank reaching for their friend but could not reach the poor monster before death had made it's work of him. Then there were the veterans they stood motionless, many thought the were statues that only came to life when they were needed by their king or when they were summoned for battle, but one would cough or a face would twitch and the thought would pass regarded as silly or foolish, but those were the thoughts of those who had not been touched by war had not had to stand beside a friend as they crumbled to dust, or fight a human they used to consider an ally, and many would of them would die both veteran and recruit alike, as most monsters nature was not of that of a killer and it pained them greatly to take any life. It was now this mix group of the new and the old that descended onto the battle with grim patience and the grandiose Idea of a hero's welcome.

Many would not know the truth of his reason or why he had even taken part, many in the guard would often discus how a honey farmers son, had become the one of the top soldiers, and ask why that he would kill a human without concern, but could not bring himself to take their sole, none of them new he was waiting building his strength, LV, and EXP these were the things that would allow him to end the one who had started this, the one who had started all of this, at least in his eyes, and Taiven would end him.

The monster looked at where the skeleton had been, and shook his head, He could not allow himself to thinks of the things that now caused the others to cry, if he did he would falter, and that momentary pause would be his death, and everything he had done would be for nothing, so when the the horn blew for the next wave to come, he readied his weapon and charged, no scream of rage, or cry of fear left his lips, he had been here a long time and would continue to be,

he liked cracked lips as he looked down at the human, just barley an adult, their skin was now pale, eyes shown like glass in their unblinking sockets a small cyan sole floated up from the dying woman, it was weak and nearly gone but still it sat there.

1...2...3... the soles physical form shattered and became no longer obtainable, Taiven looked up the battle had stopped and a few humans now lingered to collect the dead, huh at least they had dead to collect, he turned and began the the slow flight to camp. A bee like figure slowly droned through the forest, six eyes watched for traps, a monkey's head ducked under a trunk, magic would grip a twig or log to keep it from rolling, this continued until the creature reach camp, A mixing pot of monsters, skeletons, whimsums, Temmies, and even Aaron's all lived breathed and worked together, of course there were arguments but that was the nature of life. Taiven buzzed into his tent tired from the day's excursions, to many had died and to little had returned, he slowly lowered himself to the bed sleep wishing to let it claim him.

...

the queen of bees climbed and wriggled among her subjects traveling through the colonies of men, buzzing filled the air his mixing with theirs and theirs with his,

"Tay, Tay"

the human ran towards him a smile on it's face, the brunet stopped looked at him.

"moms made lunch come on"

slowly they made their way towards the house, the smell of grilled cheese wafted from the open door, slowly the sky grew dark until it was to hard to see

"ANNA, ANNA WHERE ARE YOUR ... ANNA"

but no one came, and only laughter responded

"Moms waiting for us"

Taiven found himself at the door blood splattered the walls, figure with fur unusually crimson slumped against the wall, a knife lay on the ground and there was Anna sitting on the ground smiling, Taiven froze he wanted to run but he couldn't move, their head rose the smile spread even further so far that you could see the pink gums above the stark white teeth, the usual black of their eye's were now filled with the red of blood.

"run"

that was all he needed he fled faster then he ever had before but no matter how fast he went or were he turned the laughing followed him.

"run, run, run, run, run heh you weren't fast enough"

pain ripped through him, the gray canvas of his tent greeted him, the cold night air that caused chills to run through him told him that this in fact was real.

"Are you okay"

a sword was at the neck of the speakers throat in moments, his eyes swung towards the door, a young reptile stood there her green scales shown in the moon light, yellow eyes met his brown, clam met fear, killer met innocence.

"are you going to kill me?"

the question wasn't fearful but curious.

"maybe,"

"well if you do would you make sure my mom gets my ashes"

he faltered most would have begged or at least been afraid, but not her even when humans blood long dried still lay on his uncleaned sword she still stared him down almost daring him to do it, he pulled the instrument of war away.

"i knew it"

"knew what?"

"you couldn't do it"

"do what?"

"kill an innocent"


End file.
